Ace of Sapphire Spades
by aceofspades57
Summary: We all know how Ace died. I am going to change that. Ace x Oc
1. Enter Sapphire

I was sitting in my usual spot when the guards came. They opened my frozen cell door and walked in. Jack stood up and asked them what was going on. They said that I was being transferred to level six "Eternal Hell". That was when all hell broke loose. Jack started to fight with the guards. He said that the only way I was going to level six was over his dead body.

I begged him to stop I told him that I would be fine but I guess he didn't believe me. He was fighting so hard and for what? Me? I'm not worth fighting or dying for but he did anyway. There was a lot of blood and all I remember was sadness and anger.

I was angry at the guards, at Jack for leaving me, and just at this messed up world. I guess I passed out at some point along the way because I woke up in a boat. I had escaped my captors, but now I was alone. All alone.

"Ugh this is boring." Luffy groaned.

"Shh! You'll scare the fish away."

"But Ace-"

"But nothing no fish no food." It stayed quiet for about five minutes until Luffy started up again.

"Ummm… Ace?"

"What is it now Luffy?!" Ace snapped.

"There's a girl lying on the beach over there."

"What? Where?"

"Over there." Luffy pointed in the direction of the young girl.

Luffy's P.O.V.

Ace dropped the fishing pole and ran over to her and I followed him. I asked him why she would be sleeping on the beach and he said she might not be sleeping. I have no idea what he meant though. She was really pale and wet. She had lots of bruises too. When we got close enough to her Ace knelt down next to her and started doing some weird things. He put his ear next to her chest and stayed there for a while. Then he pinched her nose and kissed her!

Ace's P.O.V.

I bent down and listened for a heartbeat she still had one but she wasn't breathing. I remembered what Gramps told me to do in this kind of situation. So I tilted her head back, pinched her nose and started mouth-to-mouth and the chest thingy. That** is** what you do right? After a while she started breathing on her own. I hope I never have to do that again. Then I looked over to Luffy who had an unusually large grin on his face.

Normal P.O.V.

"You llllliiiiike her." Luffy said tauntingly.

"What! No I don't, I don't even know her."

"Then why did you kiss her?"

" I didn't kiss her it was CPR." Ace said as he blushed softly.

" That's not what it looked like~" Luffy said in a singsong voice.

"ANYWAY we should probably take her home."

"Okay."


	2. The Meeting

_Hi peoples PLEASE review. And I don't own One Piece only Saph-chan. Sapphire: Don't call me –chan (deadly glare) Me: Yeesh O and btw her personality song is "Mask" Aqua Timez continuing on._

_(10 years later on)_

"To Ace joining us. KANPAI!"

"Wow. I owe 1,000 berries Marco." Thatch groaned.

"I told you I could get him to join."

"So what division are you in?" Vista questioned.

"Second."Ace said proudly.

"Ooooo, tough luck kid."

"Saph's gonna be majorly pissed." Thatch said ruefully.

"Saph?"

"Yeah, she's the second division commander and doesn't take well to newcomers."

"Is she the one who shows up out of nowhere and beats the crap out of ships in a matter of seconds?"

"Yep. She's beaten the crap out of every one of us at least once."

"Even you, Marco?"

"Yep." Marco laughed.

"Remember the time she threw that guy overboard." Vista said.

"Yeah, poor guy but he was asking for it. And I'm surprised that she didn't do it earlier."

Marco said.

"Rule number 1… **never provoke Saph no matter how fun it may be**,"

They all said simultaneously. Then, after drinking and laughing an eerily familiar voice rang out

making them freeze in their seats.

"MARCO!"

"Oh God, here she comes."

"Brace for impact."Thatch piped in. A woman entered.

"So I hear there's a new guy." Ace's eyes widened as he gazed at the familiar woman. Long black wavy hair pulled into a pony tail, 5'9'', with eyes as blue as the sea. He'd recognize those eyes and that temper anywhere.

"Saph…" Ace whispered, to shocked to speak any louder. Sapphire sat down at the table and her gaze slowly reached the awestruck Ace across the table. They stared at each other for about five minutes before Saph said,

"Is this the new guy?"

"Yeah, and try not beat this one up," Marco said warily.

"Well I make no guarantees… but," she said with a huge smile plastered on her face, "it's been a

while hasn't it Ace?" Ace stood up, still wide-eyed and yelled.

"Oh my- what the hell are you doing here Saph?!"

"Uh I don't know just being second division commander and all."

"YOU'RE the Sapphire Tsunami?!"

"Yep I would think the Sapphire part would give it away."

"But you ate a-" Ace slumped back into his chair and fell face first into a plate of beef and rice.

"Saph…what did you do?" Marco asked slowly obviously concerned that she may have silenced their new crewmate for good.

"You didn't did you?"

"I didn't do ANYTHING." She casually walked over to the unconscious man and stared at him for a few seconds before whispering something in his ear that made him wake up in about an instant. All the others were staring in awe unaware of just what was going on. "Huh?", he turned to Saph "Did I fall asleep again?"

"Yeah"

"What the HELL was that?" Thatch said.

"Sorry, I forgot to tell you guys. I'm narcoleptic."

"You should mention these kinds of things sooner," Marco said solemnly.

"So I take it you two know each other." Vista said.

"Yeah we grew up together," Ace said.

"Hey Saph could you show Ace his room?" Marco said.

"First I have to know where it is."

"The empty one across the hall from yours."

" 'Kay. Follow me Ace."

"Yes Ma'am."

"You two lovebirds have fun~" Marco said making a last ditch attempt to annoy her. She responded ,"SHUT UP MARCO!"


	3. Mornings

"What was that about?" Ace asked.

"He always teases me that I don't have a boyfriend."

"You don't? I would think you would"

"The last guy who flirted with me ended up overboard."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, he was really annoying. It took all I had not to throw him overboard sooner. Well here is your room right over…here. If you ever need me I'm down the hall."

"Night Saph"

"Night"

The Next Day

"Hey Ace can you get Sapphire. I need to talk to her" "Sure" Ace said.

Ace's P.O.V.

I walked down the hall, to the left, then right, then in some random direction. I finally found her room after about 15 minutes of searching. I knocked on the door and called her name but she didn't answer. I opened the door and called again. She was curled up in her bed sound asleep. To be honest it was kinda cute but never mind that. "Saph it's time to wake up" I sang. I walked over to her bed and shook her a little. Then I yelled "Wake up!" in her ear but that didn't work either. I yelled her name over and over and was shaking her and she still didn't wake up. Then I got tired of yelling and slung her over my shoulder and carried her out.

Saph's P.O.V.

I groggily opened my eyes and noticed I was staring at that the floor and I was moving. I groaned slightly trying to assess the situation. "Finally awake sleeping beauty?" The voice belonged to none other than Ace.

"Don't call me that that freckles." I snapped. I hate mornings.

"Freckles good one. So original. "

"Ace, put me down."

"No. It's punishment for calling me freckles."

"What?! Put me down NOW freckles! And where the hell are you taking me!"

"To Marco and call me freckles again and I'll drop you"

"You wouldn't dare"

"I would" He said rather confidently and let go of me for about a split second to prove himself. I realized that there was no use fighting it and that he would pay later.

_A few minutes later_

"Well here you are Marco one Sapphire as ordered," Ace said as he put me down. As he was walking

down the hall I took the nearest object which just happened to be a large book about navigation and hurled it at his head. I heard a thump and an "ow" so I knew it hit him. Then I turned to Marco and asked him what he wanted.

"I just wanted to let you know we're docking soon." He said with a cheerful smile

"Are you kidding me? You woke me up this early for that!"

"Yep, besides you know what day it is."

" Um Tuesday?"

"You don't know."

"Nope, no clue"

"Never mind then, I'll let you figure it out."

I slowly turned and walked away. I went to the kitchen to grab some food before I went back to sleep.

"It's way too early for this" I grumbled.

"Well you're in a cheerful mood as always."

"Hi Thatch, what's for breakfast?"

"Well there is just about anything you can eat or perhaps anything you can put in your mouth." Thatch said.

"I could do without the sarcasm."

"Hey I learned from the best."

"So where are we headed?" I asked with a waffle hanging out of my mouth.

"Tyndall Island"

"Thanks" I wandered the ship past Jozu, Teach, and Vista who were fighting over a piece of meat. They're stupidity never ceased to amaze me. I walked around until I found my captain's courters which every division captain had the privilege of having with a bedroom. I opened the door and flopped on the couch. I started to look at my locket. Examining its every detail re-reading the inscription I had read time and time again. _"To our precious daughter"_ I shot up and ran over to my desk. There was a key that went to the locket. I threw open the drawers ripping through useless papers.

After I emptied out all of my drawers I gazed at the tiny golden key. So many memories flooded back. Memories that I never wanted to remember. I shook it off now was not the time. I didn't give a damn if the time never came but it was going to sooner or later. I picked it up and inserted it into the bottom of the heart and turned it until I heard a click. I yanked it out and hung it around my neck. I slowly and cautiously opened it and saw a picture of what I guess was my parents.

There was a woman with long curly black hair and deep blue eyes. She was holding a sleeping baby in her arms. Next to her there was a man with strawberry blonde hair, glasses, and a beard that looked like the teeth on a comb. They looked so happy, like they didn't have a care in the world. On the other side of the locket there was my name, Sapphire Silvers. Underneath were the names of my possible parents.

Jessica and Rayleigh Silvers.

_oooo that's right she's the daughter of the dark king Slivers Rayleigh looks like Ace isn't the only one with legendary parents..._


	4. The Island

_Hi everyone I do not own One Piece only Saph._

My jaw dropped as I stared at the two engraved names. There is no way that I'm related to… Then a light bulb went off in my mind. It all made sense. Why Jack freaked when I told him my name, why Garp always seemed wary of me and…why I was in Impel Down at five years old.

Ace's P.O.V.

I walked down the hall to Saph's office, my head still pounding from the book she threw at me. Marco has appointed us the "explorers" of the island. Basically they wanted us to scope out the island to see if it was worth anything. I opened the door and saw Saph staring at her locket. She's had it ever since I can remember. She was just standing there wide-eyed, so I walked over to see.

Saph's P.O.V.

I was still lost in disbelief until a familiar voice brought me back.

"Hey Saph, staring at your locket again?" I snapped my locket shut and turned around to see Ace standing beside me.

"Yeah…um, well…what are you doing here?"

"We have to check out the island."

"Says who?"

"Says Marco."

"I swear one of these days…"

"So let's go"

"We're here?"

"Ya we've been here for around an hour. Didn't you hear Izo yell land ho?"

"No I didn't."

_(silence)_

"Well then shall we go?" Ace said as he motioned to the door.

"Sure"

(later)

"Damn it where is he?!" I was lost, very lost. It wasn't my fault that this frickin' island was nothing but trees and rocks. No wonder Marco wanted us to scout the island. They were just too lazy to get their butts off the ship and walk. I continued my grumbling and wandered the island.

As I was stumbling through the brush in pitch black, yes I have been lost that long, I heard rustling. Next I saw eyes staring at me. Big green eyes and it wasn't two. It was four. I was pleading to not be what I thoungt it was. I could hear it getting closer and closer, by this time I was really freaking out.

Ace's P.O.V.

It was pitch black and I was lost in a forest. Way to go Ace, first island and you're lost. "AHHHHHHHHHH" I heard a long and high shriek. It was close. Very close. It couldn't have been Saph right? She's not much of a screamer, unless… Suddenly I heard multiple screams and something whizzed past me. It came back and I saw blue eyes staring at me.

"Saph?" Her face was really pale, like she had seen a ghost. Then she yelled at me, "Don't just stand there staring like an idiot, RUN!" and she took off. I was stumped until I heard "thump thump thump" behind me. I slowly turned a gigantic spider heading my way and I took off after Saph.

I soon caught up to her.

"What the hell is that!"

"It's a giant spider! What do you think it is!"

"No need to be snappy."

"Now is not the time for this. AHHH it's getting closer." She said speeding up drastically

"HEY WAIT UP!"

"You know why don't you just fry that thing."

"Good idea." I whirled around and used "hiken" it was squirming but it didn't die. It just shot acid at me. Luckily I dodged it because it melted the ground. Why isn't it dying? I hit it again and this time it died. I breathed a sigh of relief and looked at Saph. She was looking up and she was even paler than before. She looked over at me pointed up at the trees. I looked up and saw lots of green eyes staring at me. They were everywhere.

"I suggest we run" I said. And we started running again.


	5. Memories

Saph's P.O.V.

It was so cold and my head was pounding like a drum. I opened my eyes to see Ace hovering over me.

"What happened" I asked.

"You hit your head when we fell down here."

"Where is _here_ exactly?"

"Some sort of ice cave." He answered. I looked down to see handcuffs on Ace and I.

"Why do we have handcuffs on?"

"Marines." He said looking very confused. "What's the last thing you remember?" I could see the concern in his eyes.

"Giant spiders"

"That was 2 days ago."

"Oh, well… have you contacted the ship yet?"

"Yes I have but the den-den mushi broke after."

"Okay" I hugged my knees and closed my eyes. "Hey Ace, do you remember when we met?"

"Of course I do! How could I forget…**that day**, that horrible day…" he said with a shudder.

"HEY!"

**_flashback Ace's P.O.V._**

I was standing over her waiting to see when she would wake up. Does it usually take this long? Sabo was still out getting food so it was just me and Luffy.

"Ace, when will she wake up?" Luffy asked.

"How should I know?"

"Hey guys! Did ya catch anything good?" Sabo was back.

"Well…" I trailed off and looked at the girl, "we caught a girl."

"I don't think we can eat her but luckily for you I caught some food."

"Yeah thanks," I said. Luffy was practically jumping up and down drooling over the raw fish Sabo brought in.

"Hey Sabo, guess what?" Luffy said.

"Ace is in _**love**_"

"He's in WHAT. You're in WHAT?" Sabo yelled in absolute shock.

"I'm not in love!"

"When we saw her on the beach he kissed her."

"You did WHAT?" Sabo yelled still in shock

"It was CPR. You know I would never kiss a girl."

"Do I? After all you do _**love**_ her."

"Not you too." I groaned and went to check on the girl. She was still really pale. I looked closer and saw lots of scratches and bruises all over her; she also had a tiny gold locket around her neck. I leaned in closer to get a better look at it when her eyes slowly started to open. They seemed to pop against her pale skin and black hair. I couldn't help but stare at her.

"Ah!" she suddenly shrieked and then she punched me. HARD.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" I yelled.

"Huh, oh sorry it was reflex. You really shouldn't stare at people while they're sleeping." I was really mad but I can't hurt a _girl_.

"Ace what happened." Sabo asked running into the room.

Sapphire's P.O.V.

"He was staring at me while I was sleeping so I accidentally punched him." I said to the blondie.

"You punched _him_? That guy over there" He said with genuine shock on his face, pointing to the freckled boy.

"Aw geez", I turned to the boy I just injured. "You're not one of those prissy guys who cries over a little punch are you? I'm really sorry" Then the blondie and the boy with the straw hat started laughing they're heads off. I'm pretty sure the blondie was crying he was laughing so hard. I looked over at the freckled guy and his face was really red. At first I thought I had embarrassed him but then he charged at me yelling, "I'm gonna kill you!"

He wrapped his hands around my neck and started chocking me. For as long as I can remember I've always had a short temper. I pried his arm off of me and threw him to the ground. The other guys had gotten over they're laughing fit and were staring at me, jaws to the floor. My legs suddenly got thrown out from under me and I fell to the ground.

The freckled guy was on top of me choking me, AGAIN. I don't see what his problem is. "Get the hell off me freckles!" I screamed and kicked him off of me. "It's Ace, whatever your name is!" "Sapphire! My name is Sapphire!" The next few hours were spent throwing kicks and punches. I was just about to beat him when I started feeling really bad and passed out.


	6. Garp

"Look she's waking up"

"Huh? What happened?"

"You passed out idiot." I looked over to see Freckles leaning against the wall. "You should be more careful."

"It's okay I'm used to these kinds of things. Roaming streets begging for food, sleeping in alley ways, stealing. You guys have it good here. Well I better get going then. Thanks for helping me out."

"You're not going ANYWHERE. You're going to stay here until you recover."

"Okay then." I said suspiciously.

"Hey brats! Time for dinner!"

"Who was that?"

"Dadan. Come on you heard her." When I entered what I thought was the eating area I saw a mass of people gorging themselves on meat. There was food flying everywhere and people fighting each other for food. I saw blondie and straw hat stuffing themselves and freckles jumped in too.

I couldn't help but stare at the scene in front of me. After a while I decided to try and get some meat. It was harder than I thought it would be. Those people wouldn't let me through so I pushed myself through. Straw hat got thrown out a couple of times and so did blondie. Freckles flipped a guy for trying to get a piece of meat he was eyeing.

I got myself some meat and started eating. It was surprisingly good or maybe it's because I haven't eaten in three days. Meat was flying EVERWHERE. Some hit that Dadan woman and a glass.

"DON'T WASTE THE FOOD!" she yelled. Then straw hat had his mouth on her head.

"AH HE'S GONNA EAT ME!" she yelled running all over the place. And blondie and freckles were just sitting there.

Then she through them and ME into a bathroom.

"Don't come home until you count up to 10,000" We splashed around in the bath for a while.

"You said your name was Sapphire, right?" blondie asked.

"Sure is." I chimed

"Well I 'm Sabo and that's Luffy."

"Nice to meet you guys."

"So where you from, Saph-chan." I froze.

"Nowhere, I don't have a home." I lied I knew where my home was. It was a prison cell but I didn't want them finding that out.

" Well you can live here with us."

"Sabo! You can't just invite people to live with us."

"Ace she doesn't have a home. Are you really going to let her go back to living on the cold, dark streets."

"Fine." He said with a huff.

"Thanks freckles." I said beaming.

"It's Ace, Saph."

After our bath I thought we were going to bed but the guys insisted on one last training session.

"I'm gonna win." Luffy said.

"Oh you really think so." I said with an evil smirk.

"You're gonna fight too?" Sabo asked quite surprised.

"Of course I am. I'm looking forward to BEATING YOUR ASSES"

"Bring it ON!" We started our fight. I punched Sabo and Ace punched me and I punched him back and everything was going smoothly until Luffy fell through the floor.

"Hey are you alive?" Ace asked

"What a crappy floor" Sabo said.

"You bastard." Luffy yelled to probably Ace and Dadan started chasing him around.

"Well I'm going to bed" I said

"Me too" Ace said.

**_The Next Day**_

The next day a young woman and an old guy came asking for Luffy.

"Makino!" he said immediately recognizing her.

"So you're really living with these bandits.." the old guy or mayor said.

"You got a problem with that" Dadan said taking offense.

"Yes, a big one. You're a bandit don't give me attitude." The mayor said.

"I've got some presents for you!" Makino said. "I assume Garp-san wouldn't think about these things…TA-DA new clothes!

"Yay" Luffy yelled with glee.

"I'll adjust the length so I need you guys too." She said looking in our direction. I took the chance to quietly slip away but…

"Where do you think you're going? I need you too." Makino said, calling me over. After she was done with Ace she called me over. Who knew that Ace was shy? I could use this to my advantage.

Later we ate dinner specially prepared for us. I had NEVER in my life seen that kind of food. There was meat, with this sauce, and just lots of good food.

"Meals should be this good on a ship" Sabo said "I'm gonna get the best cook when I go out to sea."

"I'm gonna be a pirate before you so forget it" Ace said

"There's no way you idiots could be pirates. I f anyone it'll be me." I said confidently

"That's not fair I'm gonna be a pirate first!" Luffy shouted

"Ahem!" There was a voice from behind us. Ace and Luffy turned pale as they turned around.

"You still saying crap like that. Can't you both understand that you must become Navy soldiers?!" he bellowed as he knocked Ace and Luffy on the head. And he hit Dadan too. Something about not educating the brats well.

"He's Ace's and Luffy's grandpa?" Sabo said staring at the giant.

"It would seem so" I said. I had heard a lot about him, the naval hero Garp. I was pleading that he wouldn't recognize me.

"Squirts, you mentioned going out to sea?"

"They're not squirts, they're Sabo and Sapphire! We exchanged sake and pledged to become pirates. Well not Sapphire but we're working on that." He said my name, I'm done for. Why does he have to have such a big mouth?

"Oh that means I have four fools who want me to give them a real workout." H e said cracking his fists. H e didn't recognize me but I have a really bad feeling about this. Then, we ran. We ran for our very lives. It didn't help much though.

Garp was throwing punches like he was trying to kill us. He didn't go easy on me because I was a girl either. That old man is a monster. I seriously thought I was gonna die.

"That's it for today. It'll be a lot harsher tomorrow. You can't drop dead yet!"


	7. Chapter 7

"We got away successfully"

"I can tell she's happy now that her troubles have gone away" Ace said he was probably talking about Dadan. Right as he said that it started pouring. Just great.

Ace's P.O.V.

"Let's stay here and hide from the rain." I said.

Luffy was really excited I mean who wouldn't be. We were all huddled together underneath a giant. Saph was sitting next to me wait, why should I care? After a while I got tired and fell asleep. I woke up to see Saph fast asleep snuggling my arm. Sabo was already up. He came up with an awesome idea that we should build a fort in the tree. I'm surprised that I didn't think of that.

The fort was done in a couple of weeks. It was awesome it even had a steering wheel like a real pirate ship. And a flag too.

**A few months later**

"And not just Roger, the crew was very strong too." With that I left. I never want to hear that name again.

Saph's P.O.V.

I saw Ace leave so I decided to follow him. He was standing on the balcony staring at the stars. I walked over to see what was up.

"You know, Saph sometimes I wonder if it was a good thing that I was born"

"Oh,…you too. You have people that love you so of course it was good that you were born. Me, I've been alone ever since birth. My only friend was a psychopath and even he left. I know for a fact that it wasn't a good thing that I was born a lot of people have died because of me, but I'm living now so I'm gonna live.

I don't care that people want to torture me and want my head on a stick. They've already done their worst and I'm still here. If I die, I die but I'm going to make the most of my life and the people that want me dead can deal with it. It doesn't matter if it was a good thing that you were born it only matters that you're living.

"But what if you don't even have a reason to live?"

"Then you find a reason. You keep searching until you find one. There is no such thing as a person who shouldn't have been born."Just then Sabo and Luffy walked through the door.

"Oh Ace, Saph-chan. I didn't know you guys were home!"

"Oh Ace, I didn't know your dad was Roger" Luffy blurted. Sabo looked horrified.

"You IDIOT. I told you to keep your mouth shut!" Sabo yelled

"Luffy who told you that?" Ace asked in a deadly calm voice.

"Sabo told me. What was he like?" Luffy inquired. Ace hit Sabo and Luffy on the head

"Don't ever mention that name when I'm around." He said just as serious

"Why did you hit me? Don't be mean, just tell me" Luffy whined

"Give people a chance to explain first."

"SHUT UP!" he yelled hitting them again.

"Just tell us about him already." Luffy pleaded.

"I want to know too." I piped in.

"Yeah! You can't have secrets between siblings!"

"Shut up! I don't care about my siblings" Ace shouted.

"Roger! Roger! Roger! Ace's dad is the pirate king!" Luffy said taunting Ace even further.

That was the worst day EVER. The guys kept on fighting until they decided not to be brothers anymore. I swear, all of them are idiots.


	8. A Small Surprise

"Ahhhh! If Marco doesn't find us soon I'll freeze to death!" Sapphire said pacing back and forth.

"Come on, he"ll be here soon. Just sit down and wait"

"I can't sit down. If I stop moving I will FREEZE"

"I know it's cold but-"

"I will literally freeze. My devil fruit makes me extremely vulnerable to weather changes. So, I need to get out of this hole right now. I swear the next time I see those marines I will take my time drowning each and every one of them."

"Do you even remember what they look like?" Ace asked

"No. but I _will _find them you can count on it." A few minutes later Ace heard a strange noise. It was a sort of metallic bang. _Bang Bang Bang_. Sapphire was banging her arms against the frozen wall.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to _bang _get these _bang _damn _bang _cuffs off. Due _bang_ to the cold _(bang)_ the cuffs _bang_ mighthave _bang _weakened. Plus _bang_ I really _bang_ need to _bang _get out of _bang _here!"

"How can you even stand with these sea stone cuffs?"

"Train with them."

She continued this process for about ten minutes before, "It cracked!" she shouted ecstatically. Then Sapphire started banging twice as hard and twice as fast until _clank_. "Finally! Free at last."

"Wow I didn't think it'd actually work." Ace said standing up. "Well let's get out of here"

"Sure thing. Where did your handcuffs go!?"

"I just remembered that I stole a key."

"…Damn you"

"Aww don't be like that." He said nudging her arm.

"Shut up and hurry. I want to get out of here." She grabbed the wall and started to pull herself up when she turned around to see Ace lying on the ground fast asleep.

"You've got to be kidding me. Of all the times…damn narcolepsy. How am I going to carry him? And why am I talking to myself?" She pulled the sleeping man up by his arm and slung him onto her back._ Jeez this guy is heavy._ She thought as she began to climb. _Wait a second… why the hell am I climbing?_ She slapped herself mentally and created a staircase out of water and walked out of the hole.

"Finally you guys are back! You certainly took you're time" Vista said.

"Well we got lost and then we fell into this hole after being chased by the marines and what is that you're holding."

"It's a baby. Where's Saph?" Marco said noticeably exhausted.

"Why do you have a baby?" Ace asked and Marco went to a long intricate story about how he and Izo went from buying food to coming back with a baby. About an hour passed before Sapphire appeared on deck.

"Where have you been I was worried about you." Ace said. "Why do you have a marine hat?"

"I told you that I would find them." She said with an evil look in her eyes. "I always find them."

"Sometimes you really scare me" Ace said giving her a wary look cradling the small baby in his arms. Marco and Vista had left him to take care of the screaming child. What astonished him is that Sapphire hadn't noticed it yet. How could you not? It was as obvious as Izo being a cross dresser.

"Ace? Why do you have a baby?" Sapphire asked wide-eyed.

"Marco and Izo found it abandoned on the island that's why they didn't get us out of the hole." He replied. The baby continued wailing when Marco walked in.

"When will it shut up!" Marco yelled.

"Here you take it"

"No way! That little monster kept me up all night with it's screaming."

"Well I can't take care of it!" This only made the baby scream louder.

"Now look what you did" Ace said.

"Me?! You're the one who was yelling!"

"Both of you pipe down." Sapphire commanded. "Hand him over." Ace obeyed. Sapphire took him in her arms and rocked him back and forth. "Hush now" she whispered but the baby continued to wail. Sapphire then had the brilliant idea maybe a lullaby would help.

_I know it's hard to tell how mixed up you feel_

_Hoping what you need is behind every door_

_Each time you get hurt, I don't want you to change_

_Because everyone has hopes, you're human after all_

_The feeling sometimes, wishing you were someone else_

_Feeling as though you never belong_

_This feeling is not sadness, this feeling is not joy_

_I truly understand. Please, don't cry now_

Please don't go, I want you to stay

_I'm begging you please, please don't leave here_

_I don't want you to hate;_

_For all the hurt that you feel,_

_The world is just illusion, trying to change you_

Being like you are

_Well this is something else, who would comprehend?_

_But some that do, lay claim_

_Divine purpose blesses them_

_That's not what I believe, and it doesn't matter anyway_

_A part of your soul ties you to the next world_

_Or maybe to the last, but I'm still not sure_

_But what I do know, is to us the world is different_

_As we are to the world but I guess you would know that_

Please don't go, I want you to stay

_I'm begging you please, please don't leave here_

_I don't want you to hate for all the hurt that you feel_

_The world is just illusion trying to change you_

_Please don't go, I want you to stay_

_I'm begging you please, oh please don't leave here_

_I don't want you to change;_

_For all the hurt that you feel,_

_This world is just illusion, always trying to change you_

Please don't go, I want you to stay

_I'm begging you please, please don't leave here_

_I don't want you to hate for all the hurt that you feel_

_The world is just illusion trying to change you_

_Please don't go, I want you to stay_

_I'm begging you please, oh please don't leave here_

_I don't want you to change;_

_For all the hurt that you feel,_

_This world is just illusion, always trying to change you_

She looked up to see to see Ace and Marco staring at her completely entranced.

"I didn't know you could sing." Marco whispered.

"Me neither" Ace said blissfully.

Sapphire walked to her room and placed the infant in her bed. _It's been a long time since I thought about that song._ She thought. She chuckled softly and returned to the deck.


	9. Chapter 9

_Me: Sorry it's so short_

"So what are we gonna do with the kid?" I said.

"I say we drop him off at the nearest orphanage." Marco said.

"No way. How about we actually search for his parents."

"But that would take too long. We can't stay here much longer."

" I'll search for them myself!" "Selfish bastards" I muttered under my breath. I went to my room grabbed the kid and left. He was still sleeping. Cute little thing. I almost don't want to give him back.

I walked around the island looking for anyone who looked like they were missing a child. I kept walking till dark. Everyone had gone to sleep. I sat on a nearby bench completely exhausted. I looked down at the child in my arms. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder and someone sat next to me. I turned and saw a familiar freckled face.

Without saying a word he pointed to a tearful woman who was now staring at the baby in my arms. Immediately I knew who she was. I handed her the sleeping baby and she practically tackled me. I could barely breath she hugged me so tight.

"Thank you so much. How can I ever repay you?"

"We just did what anybody would have done."

"Still thank you, so much."

"No problem." I waved goodbye to the woman and turned to Ace.

"Thanks" I said.

"No problem." He said and we quietly walked back to the ship side by side.


	10. Sickness

"ACHOO!"

This extremely loud sneeze belonged to none other than Whitebeard's own second division commander. It was followed by a violent coughing fit that could wake up the entire Grand line. "Oh God my head." She moaned. Sapphire was painfully aware that she was sick, very sick.

Sapphire's P.O.V.

The first thing I notice when I wake up is my throbbing head. I, only a few minutes later, noticed my sore throat and runny nose. I was sick. I shuddered as I thought of the last time I got sick. I was sparring with Marco when I fainted. He went into over-protective freak out mode and kept me wrapped up in about 25 layers for 3 weeks after I was better. He and Thatch have always been like a big brother to me.

Thatch concocted a "home remedy" to try and help me to get better and I was never the same after that so there is no way I'm going through that again. I've been worse off before so I guess I'll just fake it. It'll pass… eventually.

After I got dressed I sluggishly made my way to the bathroom to brush my hair and teeth. I was already dreading trying to fake this but the show must go on right? I walked out of the bathroom with a smile on my face. My entire body was aching and I felt like I was on fire.

Normal P.O.V.

Slowly but surely Sapphire made her way to the kitchen. She sat down next to Izo and laid her head on the table. She could see Ace cramming all the food he could into his mouth. Slightly disgusted she turned her head to face Izo.

"Still tired?" He questioned.

"Yeah" she moaned. This was all a part of the usual routine.

"Are you going to eat anything?"

"Nah. I'm not hungry" This on the other hand was **not** normal. Sapphire could eat as much as Ace but she's was a little more sophisticated. Taking her time to eat instead of inhaling every piece of food that came anywhere near her.

It was a wonder how she stayed thin but then again she did work out three times a week. She inhaled to let a sigh but was stopped short by a violent coughing fit that silenced the room.

"Sorry I chocked on my spit." She said with a chuckle and everyone resumed eating.

**Later That Day**

"Hey Saph! We're gonna go get some stuff for the ship. Wanna come?" Ace asked.

"Sure." Sapphire said with a smile.

They, being Marco, Ace, Thatch, and Sapphire, made their way through the market. Ace and Sapphire were looking for food while Marco and Thatch were looking for who knows what. She and Ace roamed the market place looking at the food deciding what to get. Unfortunately Sapphire hadn't gotten any better. In fact she got worse her face was noticeably red and she felt like might collapse at any given moment.

Sapphire's P.O.V.

My knees felt weak and my head was pounding harder than before. Everything around me seemed like a blur. _I should probably find Ace before I pass out. _I thought. I was searching frantically for him, breathing hard, heart pounding. I could barely concentrate. The room started spinning just as Ace walked up to me. He was carrying a lot of stuff.

"You okay Saph?" He asked noticing my flustered appearance. My legs finally gave out and I fell unconscious.


	11. Chapter 11

_I was running. It was cold, so cold but so familiar. I stopped dead in my tracks. There he was, dead. Blood stained floor. I fell to my knees as I looked around me I saw all of the dead bodies. Blood was everywhere. I looked straight up to see a figure looming over me. I knew it all too well, my tormentor. I scrambled to feet and ran but I fell and he caught up to me._

"_Pathetic" he said. "Trying to escape. You belong here. Do you think people beyond these walls will actually want you? You? A nasty little piece of trash?" Then I felt burning pain on my back. He was branding me._

I woke up in a cold sweat, shaking. I realized soon enough that I was hyperventilating. I curled in a tight ball to try and calm down. I still felt the burning even now.My mark. _It's all in the past. _I thought. Just then Ace, Thatch and Marco burst through the door. Ace ran over to me and hugged me. Thatchand Marco were standing on the other side of my bed.

But this wasn't my bed. I was in the infirmary.

"Why didn't you tell us you were sick?" Marco said, his arms folded across his chest.

"Huh?" I replied.

"You fainted. Right in the middle of town, don't you remember?" Thatch said.

That's right I fainted. It was then I noticed Ace was still hugging me and I could feel myself turning red. Ace released me and pressed his forehead to mine. I turned a darker shade of red. My heart was pounding like a machine gun. His face was inches from mine.

"You still have a fever." He said backing away. "What's wrong?" he asked giving me a puzzled look. Most likely because of the expression on my face.

"Nothing." I muttered then I turned to see Marco and Thatch snickering.

"SHUT UP" I yelled "AND GET THE HELL OUT BEFORE I SKIN YOU ALL ALIVE!"

***Later that day***

Ace's P.O.V.

After Saph had chased us out of the room with her yelling I decided to check up on her. Make sure she didn't do anything stupid. She's always so reckless I wish she would be more careful. I went the usual way, down the hall to the right, then left, the up the stairs and take another right. I walked through the door expecting to see her daydreaming like she usually is but I was surprised seeing nobody there.

First I checked the kitchen, then her room. When I ran across deck for about the fourth time I saw her.

Sapphire's P.O.V

I was staring up at the blue sky, listening to the waves. The sound of water always calmed me. That dream I had…I've never dreamed of my past before so why now? But then again why should I care? Those days are long gone. The days of loneliness and torture are long gone. I have Pops and Marco and Thatch and Vista and…

"What do you think you're doing?!"

"Hi Ace."

"I'll ask again. What do you think you're doing? You should be resting"

"I am resting."

"You know what I mean"

"I don't like being cooped up in room all day"

"Too bad 'cause that's where you're going to be." He scooped me up and started walking to the infirmary.

Ace's P.O.V.

"You know I really wish you would stop carrying me all the time." She practically whispered. Then she turned to me and smiled. It was a really sad smile. It was almost as if she was trying to say… I'm sorry.


	12. Pranks

"ACE! You bastard I'm gonna kill you!" Ace knew better than to stick around for that.

"Come back here so I can kill you!"

"Why on earth would I do that?!"

**Few minutes before Ace's P.O.V.**

It was early in the morning and I went to the bathroom to wash up before breakfast. I opened the door and walked in. The first thing I noticed was someone standing in the shower. Long wavy black hair and she had the words "Impel Down" on her back. It didn't look like a tattoo it looked more like a…she turned around. "Oh Crap." It was Sapphire.

**Now Normal P.O.V.**

Ace was cornered with a very angry Sapphire who looked just about ready to murder him. He already had a bloody nose, who knows what else she would do. Things were being thrown everywhere but mainly in Ace's direction.

"What the hell is going on here!" Marco yelled. He immediately took in the situation. Ace was lying on the floor and Sapphire was holding a chair and looked like she was ready to beat Ace with it.

"Sapphire put the chair down." Marco said coolly. She in return gave him "the look". It is rumored that this look could break the strongest of spirits and make the toughest men weep in fear and the only people who could possibly challenge this look was Pops and Marco, if he was serious.

There was complete silence. Soon enough Sapphire lowered the chair and helped Ace up. She, afterword had a very evil smirk on her face and gave a small nod. That is when Thatch and Vista drenched Marco and Ace with ice cold water. Sapphire's smile said it all. "Don't mess with the best. Oh and Marco just so you know that was for when you put hot sauce in my lunch."

After her successful prank she sat in her usual spot on the ship until she fell asleep but she was asleep for long. Her rude awakening came from none other than Marco screaming in her ear about Marine ships and how she should take care of it seeing as how he and Ace were still drying themselves off.

With a really long groan she walked over to the edge of the ship. All crew members were present as they always were when an enemy came into sight.

"What is she doing?" Ace asked.

"You haven't seen Sapphire fight yet have you? Well besides when she beats us half to death. Just watch." Thatch said. Sapphire slipped off her shoes and jumped off the ship knowing full well that nothing but the ocean was beneath her. Ace rushed over to the edge of the ship to see exactly what she was doing. She was a devil fruit user for pete's sake! She know better than to jump into water but there was never any splash.

Ace was surprised by what he saw. He wasn't supposed to see anyone but he saw Sapphire walking on the water. She raised her hands as if she was surrendering but what happened was the exact opposite. A giant wall of water rose from the sea. Sapphire then swiftly threw her hands down and the wall of water moved forward."Mizu Mizu no Tsunami." It destroyed the ships completely and utterly without a single trace.

As she turned around more ships came into sight, much more than the last ones. She groaned in annoyance. How many more were out there? This time the Marines actually shot at her, unlike the other ones. This time she rolled up her pants, knelt down on the water and placed her hands on the water.

The Marines were quite puzzled by her action. It almost seemed as if she was praying but they soon figured out exactly what she was doing. "Mizu Dragon" A giant mass rose from the waves. It soon began to take the form of a dragon. She could tell that the marines were panicking she almost felt sorry for them, almost. She had always loved this technique. She could make it any size she wanted and ride it if it was big enough.

With a simple stroke of her hand she sent her dragon to destroy the fleet. It had around the same effect of Ace's "Hiken" which he had yet to use. Yet again the ships were destroyed without a trace. That was her specialty, never leaving a trace and just like that she was back on the ship.

"That was AWESOME Saph!" Ace yelled.

"Really? Glad you think so." She replied with a smile.

"Scary as always." Marco said.

Instead of the usual swear fest she would have given him she had a sad look on her face. A look that pierced the hearts of all that saw.

"Is that what you think of me? Scary?" Thatch, Vista, Ace and many others stared daggers at Marco.

" Way to go, you made Saph cry." Vista said.

"Heartless" Ace said

"Demon" Thatch said.

They would have continued but were silenced by light laughter.

"You guys are the best." She walked off giggling leaving all of them in utter confusion.

"Women." They all said.

Later that night Sapphire, instead of sleeping was staring at the stars and the sea. She was perfectly relaxed taking in the view before her. Before she knew it there was a certain young man standing next to her. She glanced at him and he glanced at her.

"What's up?" he said.

"Nothing" she replied. They spent the next few moments in silence before Sapphire spoke up.

"So Ace…"

"Yeah."

"Will you be my co-captain?"

"What?"

"Will you be the co-captain? I want you to command the second division with me." Ace was speechless.

"Why me?" he asked softly.

"Because I trust you. You're one of my best friends."

"It's not really my decision is it?"

"Yeah it is. I already asked Pops and said he's fine with it. All the guys love you."

"Are you serious about this?"

"If I wasn't, why would I ask?"

He didn't respond.

"Don't worry I'll give you time." She said.


	13. A Whitebeard Christmas Omake

**Author's note: I decided to do a christmas story. Sorry it's so short though... :C**

It was Christmas on the Moby Dick and as usual they were having a party. Everyone was having a good time and something unexpected happened.

"You guys might wanna look above you." Thatch said snickering. Ace looked up first and started blushing. Sapphire's jaw dropped and her face was bright red. Marco and Vista were laughing their heads off and Thatch just sat there smiling.

"Well well well," Pops said. Everyone was silent. "Ace, what are you waiting for? Kiss her."

"POPS!" Sapphire nearly screamed.

"You're joking right!" Ace yelled.

"No. Don't keep you're lady waiting."He said smiling.

"I'm not-" started Sapphire but she noticed Ace walking towards her. She immediately took a couple steps back but Izo prevented her from moving back any further.

"Izo?"

"What can I say? I'm a romantic."

"What?! W-" Sapphire started but was cut off by Ace's lips on hers. She could feel herself becoming weak in the knees. The room filled with whoops and cheers. When it was over all Sapphire could was stare at the floor.


	14. Drinks and Hugs

**Author's Note: Hey! Here's the next chapter Enjoy. and never underestimate the power of hugs!**

"And now Ace is officially the Second division co-commander!"

"What are you spacing out for? This party is for you." Marco said shoving a piece of meat in his face which started the usual eating routine.

"The food isn't gonna run away you know. Besides this party is in your honor…" Thatch drifted off as he saw that Ace was fast asleep.

"He never ceases to amaze me." Sapphire sighed.

"Aren't you going to toast?" Marco asked with a devilish smirk.

"Marco you know I can't drink."

"Do I? Come on just try a little."

"Fine." She took the mug and stared at it suspiciously and slowly lifted it up to her mouth. She took a big gulp and immediately regretted it. It was only her second time having alcohol but since what happened the first time she wasn't eager to try it again.

"So, what do you think?"

"Gross."

The entire crew burst into laughter. "GROSS?!," Marco yelled. "How can you even call yourself a pirate!" She didn't respond, she hiccupped.

"Sapphire?"

She smiled, then started laughing.

"She's drunk. That was fast."

"Now I see why she can't drink."

"HAHAHA Is it just me or does Marco's head look like a pineapple?"

"HEY!"

"It kind of does doesn't it"

"Shut up Vista!"

"Don't worry Marco I still love you." Sapphire said as she grabbed Marco and hugged him.

"Wow the first time she's hugged anybody" Jozu said.

"She's drunk isn't she?" Ace asked as he had finally woken up.

"Yep she has extremely low alcohol tolerance." Jozu said.

"And you there! You remind me of Jack!" She pointed to Vista.

"Who's Jack?"

"You don't need to know."

"Enigmatic as always." Thatch remarked.

"There are things…that y'all don't need to know. I'm sleepy."

"What do you mean things that we don't need to know? Hello? Yep she's out." Thatch said waving his hand in front of her face.

"Well LET'S PARTY!" Ace yelled.

**Hours later when most people are either drunk or collapsed on the floor**

"Heyyyy~Can you _hic_ take Saph to her _hic_ rooooom?" Thatch asked.

"Yeah." Ace picked her up bridal style and carried her to her room.

"I should get paid for this as often as I do it." He mumbled.

Ace put her down on her bed and sat on her bed. Ace smiled at her and ruffled her hair before getting up to rejoin the others but something stopped him. It was a small sob followed by many others. Ace was shocked by the sudden occurrence and he rushed to her side. Her hands hid her face and she was shaking violently.

"What's wrong?" he asked reaching out to touch her but stopped dead in his tracks. Before he could touch her she let out a heart stopping scream. It scared him half to death.

"NO!" she screamed "No…I'm sorry. I'm sorry please don't hurt me."

"I'm not going to hurt you Saph. It's me, Ace." All Ace could do was watch as she cried. He couldn't comfort her, he couldn't even touch her.

"Ace?" She stared into his brown eyes with recognition. She wiped her eyes and took a deep shaky breath. "Sorry you saw that. I'm usually alone." He looked at her with relief in his eyes and hugged her. She flinched at the sudden contact.

"What was that?"

"A panic attack."

"Why were you panicking? What happened?" he asked. I froze. I can't possibly tell him. I just couldn't get the words out of my mouth.

"Bad dream?"

"Was that a question?"

"Sorry I'll explain later." I muttered. Just having someone there was much better. Before I knew it I was lost in the hug. He was so warm. A loud snore brought me back from la-la land. Ace had fallen into another one of his narcolepsy fits and was leaning on me completely limp. I pushed him off and he flopped onto my bed. I sighed. What am I supposed to do with him…I can't let him sleep on the floor…can I?

I kicked him off my bed and crawled under the covers. I looked at him sleeping comfortably on the floor and guilt washed over me. _Don't do it. Don't_ I told myself but I ended up pulling him onto my bed and I sat in a ball on the floor, back against the wall. I thought I had gotten over the whole panic attack thing. Apparently not. _What could I have done back then? Nothing, absolutely nothing._ I closed my eyes.

_What could I have done…_ I drifted off into dream-land.


	15. Anger and Lies

My eyes fluttered open as I began to wake up. I would have gotten up but something heavy was on top of me nearly suffocating me. I looked down to see none other than Mr. Freckles on top of me with his arms around me. _What do I do? What do I do? Do I wake him up? Do I- uh...uh… Wow. He's actually pretty cute_. I thought to myself. "Ace! Wake up!" I yelled shaking him. He groaned in return but stayed down."Ace!" I yelled smacking him on the head.

"Ow What was that for?" he said finally getting off of me."Huh? What are you doing in my room?"

"THIS IS MY ROOM!" I yelled.

"It is? Oops. You know you could've just woke me up instead of sleeping on the floor." He said getting out of the bed.

"Sureeee~ I'll just try and wake up a narcoleptic." I said sarcastically. We exchanged looks and he left. I got out of bed, did my hair, got dressed, and brushed my teeth. Wandering through the ship I walked up to the deck where Marco tackled me.

"Saph! You have to help me! No one believes that you can sing." He said glomping me.

"And your point is…" I said shoving him off.

"Sing! Pleeeease for me. Ace vouched for me and they still didn't believe it."

"No way." I said flatly.

"I buy you as much chocolate you want."

"Done." I walked over to the guys and asked."So what do you guys want me to sing?"

They all exchanges glances and whispers. Finally Jozu said, "A love song".

"Fine." Thatch handed me a mic and the music started. Everyone was staring at me and smiling. Frankly it was kind of creepy.

Sakura ga saku yo

minareta itsumo no sakamichi ni

aa wakare wo

naite waratta ano hibi

nandaka kinou no koto no you

kono michi ha sou mirai he tsudzuku michi

sonna ki ga shita no

reinen yori hayai kaika yosou wo

KIMI ha ureshigatteta

watashi ha waratte "sou da ne" tte itta

ato sukoshi shitara mou koko ni ha modorenai noni

kotoba ja umaku ienai omoi wo

KIMI ni uchiakeru to shitara nante tsutaeyou

saisho de saigo itsuka issho ni kaetta michi ha

watashi ni totte tokubetsuna omoide

wasurenai yo

sayonara MEMORI-ZU

haru ga kitara sorezore no michi wo

mata aeru hi wo negatte

sayonara chiisaku tsubuyaita

sora ha ano hi to kawarazu aokute

dakara chotto naketa

waza to toomawari shita no

sukoshi demo nagaku KIMI no tonari ni itakute

watashi ha odokete "machigaeta!" tte itta

KIMI ha warau sono kao ga mabushikute me wo sorashita

kotoba ja umaku ienai omoi wo

mune ni daite kono michi wo aruita

oboeteru ano toki KIMI ha

watashi no namae wo yondekureta

futari yuugure no kaerimichi de

wasurenai yo

sayonara MEMORI-ZU

deaeta koto kansha shiteru

hajimetemita mankai no sakura

are kara dore kurai kawaretandarou

hitome mita toki ni omottanda

kono hito no koto suki ni nari sou tte

nande kana wakannai yo

sore kara no mainichi ha totemo tashikutte

takedo onaji kurai ni tsurakattanda

gomen ne nanka umaku ienai yo

dakara watashi KIMI to nante iu ka

ima no mama sayonara shitakunai no

tomodachi no mama ja mou iya nano

iou to omotteita

watashi KIMI no

KIMI no koto zutto zutto mae kara suki deshita

aa yatto ieta

"What did you guys think?" I said with a confident smirk.

"Wow. Just wow." Thatch said.

"I thought you would say that."

"You're amazing." Ace said smiling.

"Thanks and I'll be looking forward to that chocolate, Marco."

"Sure. We'll be docking soon."

"Okay~" I sang and went into the kitchen. "What to eat. What to eat." I scanned the fridge until I found just what I was looking for. The last piece of chocolate cake. From the first time I tried chocolate I've been obsessed with it. I grabbed a fork and dug in.

" Wahhhh~ amazing as always…"

"Saph, so what was that dream about?"

"Dream? What dream?"

"The dream that made you have a panic attack."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Then why are you smiling. You know you can't lie."

"Yes I can! You have no idea!'

"Why would you tell me that?" he said laughing.

"Because…I uh wanted to."

"So about that dream."

"Still don't know what you're talking about."

"I know you do."

"You know I don't."

"Why won't you tell me."

" Because I don't know what the hell you're talking about!" I yelled.

"Yes you do! Why won't you tell me! Don't you trust me!" he yelled.

"Of course I do! It's just that I never want to go there again! Ever! Whenever I think about it I have a panic attack."

"The dream?" he said looking very confused.

"No. Impel Down."

"Why would you-" he began but I cut him off.

"Before I was living with you guys I was in Impel Down. I escaped after one of the staff decided to massacre the inmates, my friends. They tortured us and I was branded. I was in there because my dad is Rayleigh Silvers. The Dark King."

"You're…"

"The daughter of your dad's first mate. What are the odds?" I said giving a weak smile. Ace continued to stare at me.

"Well can we please get off this depressing crap. It doesn't matter anyway." His expression changed from one of surprise to one of anger.

"The hell it doesn't matter! You were tortured and branded because of him!" Ace screamed furiously.

"I don't need _you_ to tell me that! I know full and well what happened! **You don't**!"

"How can you defend someone you've never even met?!"

"How can you blame someone you've never even met?!"

"I'm just trying to protect you!"

"I don't need you to protect me! I've always been fine by myself!"

"How is crying alone in your room fine!"

"SHUT UP! SHUT THE HELL UP!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Um is everything okay in here?" A voice asked from behind. The voice belonged to Thatch. I glared and walked past him.

Thatch's P.O.V.

Saph walked passed me looking like she was ready to bite someone's head off. I looked at Ace and he had a similar look.

"Did you guys have a fight?" I asked but all I got was a glare. Ace walked out leaving me stumped. _It must be harsh. Liking a girl like Saph._ I thought. _Does he even like her? Well when she's drunk, sleeping at the bar and you're sitting there drinking in her beautifulness…What else can you call that? Stalking maybe?_ I looked around the room.

"Ooh cake!"

**Author's Note: The song Saph-chan sang was Sayonara Memories by Supercell. Sapphire: How many times have I told you not to call me that! Only Sabo can call me that! Me: Right Sorry**


	16. Sapphire's Past

"Ace! Sapphire! Come on! We're here!" Marco yelled. Ace and Sapphire walked outside without saying a word to each other. Marco noticed this and flat out asked,

"Are you two having a fight?" Neither of them answered.

"Awkward" Thatch sang.

Sapphire shot him a death glare and jumped over the railing.

"Hurry up!" she yelled.

(In town)

"Hey Ace," Marco whispered. "What exactly happened? Why are you fighting?"

"No reason."

"Of course there's a reason besides you need to apologize. All of our lives are in danger because of your little lover's spat."

"You know you should at least try to whisper."

Marco laughed nervously and said, "Sorry Saph-chan." Immediately he slapped his hand over his mouth and Ace froze solid. That is the one thing you never call Sapphire.

"Marco." She said, her voice ice cold, "Call me that again and I'll kill you." It sent shivers down both Ace and Marco's spines. It wasn't just her voice, it was the fact that she was smiling when she said it. Almost as if she enjoyed the thought.

Trying to change the subject Marco asked the first question that popped into his head.

"Saph, when's your birthday?"

She sighed. "I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"I just don't. It's as simple as that."

"What kind of place did you grow up in?"

Again Sapphire sighed. "Well I guess it would come out sooner or later." Ace couldn't believe his ears there was no way she was going to tell him that. Not in the middle of town.

"I was abandoned." Ace dead-panned.

"My parents…they never wanted me. I was a mistake to them. A horrible horrible mistake. They dropped me of at the nearest orphanage the soonest chance they got. That's where I got my devil fruit power. The orphanage was running low on funds so they made us work. They whipped us and beat us if we slacked off even a little and they barely fed us. One day I tried to run away and I got lost in the woods. That's when I found it. After I ate it I tried to use it to help my work. When they saw my powers they kicked me out. "This is no place for monsters." They said and I wandered the streets until I found Ace's place and I lived there since."

"Wow. That sucks" Marco said. Ace could not believe it. It was like that really was what happened. When she said she could lie she wasn't kidding. For crying out loud she should be an frickin' actress.

(Sapphire's P.O.V.)

Huh, abandoned. I crack myself up. I wish it was only that. Moreover I can't believe he bought that pathetic sob story but then again isn't the truth even more pathetic? Oh well I don't give a damn anyway.

(Flashback)

"Hey Jack. What is it like outside here? I don't remember anymore."

"Well there are blue skies, huge mountains, rolling hills, flowers, and it's just too much to explain. You'll see it soon enough."

"No I won't. I'm going to die here."

"Sapphire. You shouldn't talk like that. You should have hope."

"Hope is just a useless device that helps people cope with the inevitable. It is just a worthless piece of trash, like me."

"I guess you just have to think like that until you learn. There's no point in trying to forcibly convince you. Just well…never mind."

(Later)

The guards unlocked the door and one of them grabbed my arm. I think his name was Shiliew.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?!" Jack yelled.

"I'm taking her to Level 6. She's old enough to be executed."

"Over my dead body." Jack said. He had that look in his eyes.

"Oh you're defending the trash huh? Do you even know where she comes from?"

"Of course I do. I knew it the moment I saw her."

"Well then, I hope you'll be more fun than the others."

"Jack stop it! I don't mind dying! It's much better then living the rest of my life in a place like this!" Tears were streaming down my face.

"I know. I know I really do but I can't allow you to do that. You have so much to live for."

"Let's get this started shall we?" Shiliew said throwing me to the side. They began fighting, it was horrible. Jack is going to die. I know that. I can feel it in my bones. When you live in a place like this it changes you. Your sense of danger and fear are tripled and you always be able to tell if someone is plotting to kill you.

(Later in the fight)

"Run Sapphire! Don't worry about me just run!"

"Jack's right Saph run!" One of the other prisoners yelled. I don't even know his name. Then the others started yelling for me to run away too. What the hell is this?

"Everyone…"

"GO!" Jack yelled and I turned and ran. It's the absolute worst feeling in the world. Leaving your friends for dead. When you can't do anything about it. _I can't do it. I just can't._ I turned and ran back to the fight. _I would rather die than abandon my friends and that's exactly what I'm going to do._ I was running. It was so cold. It's always so cold here. I stopped running.

I stopped dead in my tracks. I was standing in something warm and wet. It was blood. There was blood, so much blood. It was everywhere, it covered the floor and was on the walls. So much blood, so much blood.

"Th-There all. Ah-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

"What's wrong girlie? Shocked to see them dead."

"S-Saph." It was Jack. He was still alive but he was bleeding badly.

"Oops, missed one." He took his sword and he stabbed him in the head.

"Now now girlie. It's your turn." He was walking toward me. I have to run. I ran as fast as I could and I tripped several times. This feeling. This sense of impending doom. I-he caught me. He had me pinned under his boot.

"Pathetic. Trying to escape me. Crawling around like the maggot you are. Do you really think people behind these walls will accept you? Love you? A monster just as yourself? You have no place but here." I don't know what he was doing but he got some sort of thing and went to the nearest fire. Dragging me along too through the dirt and blood. As soon as he stuck it in I knew what it was. He was going to brand me.

He lifted my shirt up and pressed the hot iron onto my skin. I was screaming so much, so hard. How did no one hear any of this. All of my senses were centered on the burning on my back. Him pressing the brand on my skin, the smell of burning flesh, the sound of my screams and his laughter, the taste of blood, and that icy floor. That ice, blood-stained floor. I soon lost consciousness and the next thing I knew I was on a boat in the middle of the ocean. The ironic thing is that ever since I got there I was crying but during that experience there was not a single tear. I guess I really am a monster. What kind of person doesn't cry after seeing everyone they care about dead?

(End Flashback)

But that experience, those memories were burned into my mind and will never heal. I will never forget, no matter how much I want to and I would give anything to forget, **anything**.


	17. Chapter 17

"Don't you dare let go!" Sapphire yelled as she and Ace were dangling off of the cliff.

"Wouldn't dream of it."

"This is why I hate heights!"

"And now is the PERFECT time to mention that."

"At least you're not upside down with the blood rushing to your head!"

"Calm down already!"

"How can I calm down when I'm about to experience what it feels like to be a RAIN!"

"Oh the irony…"

"You did not just go there."

"Yes, I did." Ace sang.

"Shut up."

"Fire Fist Ace and Tsunami Sapphire! You are under arrest."

"The marines? This day keeps getting better." Ace groaned.

"Ace, let go."

"What?! How much blood has gone to your head?!"

"A lot but trust me."

"Are you sure it'll work?"

"Positive."

"Okay then." Ace let go and they both fell but Saph already had made her dragon and it caught them both.

"WOOOOHOOOO I LOVE FLYING!"

"Didn't you say you hated heights."

"Flying is different."

"Riight."

Sapphire flew to the Moby Dick and they both jumped off of the dragon. "That was fun."

(Few days later)

"AAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCCCCCE EEEEEEEEE"

"Huh?"

"Look! Look at it! Look! Look!"

"What?" Sapphire shoved a piece of paper in his face. The unmistakable smiling idiot on the poster was none other than…

"LUFFY?!"

"Ya. I know! He's all grown up now. My cute little Luffy is all grown up."

"Pops look! This is my little brother!"

"Wahhhhh Luffy's all grown up. He doesn't need us anymore!" Saph said bawling.

"Saph, it's for the best. We must stay strong for Luffy's sake! Ace said with tears in his eyes.

"Right! For Luffy!"


	18. The Infamous Valentine's Day Part 1

"Happy Valentine's Saph." Marco said as Saph walked into the kitchen. Jozu, Thatch, Vista, Izo

"It's Valentine's Day?! Crap…"

"What's so bad about Valentine's?" Thatch asked.

"Bad things happen to me on Valentine's day, very bad things. It's a curse, truly a curse."

"What kind of things? Do guys reject you?" Marco said giving her a sympathetic look.

"NO! It all started a long time ago. Back when I lived with Ace. I decided to play a prank on him. Bad idea. I never knew how vengeful he was until that day."

"Ace? Vengeful? I find that hard to believe." Jozu said.

"He was…how do I put this…um…not the easiest person to get along with. Anyway it was the night before Valentine's."

(Flashback)

"Remember Luffy, if you do this Ace won't yell at you for a whole week."

"Right! But why does it have to be _red_ lipstick? Can't be green or blue? They're cooler."

"Because, Ace said that red was his favorite color so…"

"Oh! I get it now!" Luffy said with a gigantic smile on his face.

(The Next Morning Valentine's Day)

"Morning Ace!" Sapphire said smiling. As usual she didn't get an answer. "I'll be back." This, however, got his attention.

"I'm going too." He said.

"Why?"

"Because someone as weak as yourself will need someone strong like me to protect them."

"Woooow, that wasn't arrogant at all."

"It's true."

"Fine, have it your way." She and Ace walked out the door and she smiled to herself. He had fallen right into her trap.

(Later back at Dadan's)

"Saph, do you know why those people were staring at us?"

She gave him a puzzled look before saying, "Not a clue." She ran off into her room as Luffy ran in right on cue.

"Ace!" he yelled glomping his older brother.

"What Luffy?" he said fairly annoyed and shoving him off.

"Saph wanted me to give you this. It's a Valentine's Day present." Luffy handed him a circular object that was wrapped in tissue paper. Ace cautiously unwrapped the object. It just so happened that it was a mirror with a sticky note covering it. It read "Happy Valentine's Day! I hope you absolutely love it! Xoxo, Sapphire" Ace peeled off the sticky note and stared at his reflection.

There were no words to describe what he saw. There were red lipstick kiss marks all over his face and his black hair was hot pink.

"SAAAAAAAAPH!"

**To Be Continued…**


	19. The Infamous Valentine's Day Part 2

**Hey Guys It's me! Hope you like the next chapter! If you like or have any suggestions of any kind to make this story better, please REVIEW. Thanks a lot. XD**

"SAAAAAAPH!"

Sapphire ran to the nearest window, which just happened to be broken. She scrambled out the window just as Ace came in. If he caught her who knows what would happen. She ran into the snowy forest. Barefoot. Running through the forest, whizzing past the trees, the cold nipping at your skin, the cold burning your lungs…It was horrible.

"Damn it. How long is he gonna chase me?" She said glancing back. She suddenly tripped over something. Something big and fuzzy. It was a wolf.

"Easy doggie, easy." Saph said as the wolf approached her but it wasn't any use. The wolf swatted at her and left four deep gashes on her arm. It picked her up in its mouth and shook her around like a rag doll and threw her up against a tree. It bit her leg and started to drag her away. Sapphire kicked the wolf in the face repeatedly with her other leg and eventually it let go and ran off.

Sapphire P.O.V.

"YEAH YOU BETTER RUN!" I yelled after the damned dog. It just got beat by an eleven-year-old. Ace probably would've done it better, him being twelve and all…but oh well I'm the one who beat so HA HA. Sure I don't know when my birthday is but I know how old I am in years.

"Take that stupid Ace!" I said and tried to take a step forward but I fell down because of the pain that shot up my leg. I tried to get up but I fell down, this time because of my arm. My arm was bleeding a lot and it hurt like hell. I rolled onto my back and stared at the sky. I was losing blood and felt sleepy. My vision started to blur and I closed my eyes. Suddenly I remembered the time I came home after falling out of a tree and how Ace yelled at me for not being careful. I _still_ haven't heard the end of it.

I slowly staggered to my feet and began limping home. I decided to take the back way so Ace wouldn't see me. I dressed my wounds and I put on a jacket and my oversized pajama pants so that he wouldn't see the bandages. I walked out and saw the usual scene. Everyone fighting everyone for the food. I tried to get some but failed miserably.

"What's the matter Saph? Are you getting soft?" Ace said tauntingly. He didn't have any more kiss marks but his hair had streaks of pink in it.

"Shut up pinkie!" I snapped.

"So I guess you don't want this piece of meat, right?" he said waving it in front of my face. I tried to snatch it but I missed.

"Can I have it?" I reluctantly asked.

"Beg." A devilish smile spread across his face as blush quickly spread across mine.

"May I please have that meat Ace-sama."

"Nope." And with that he inhaled the last piece of meat.

"You are going straight to hell."

"Is that so? Then you're going with me." I stormed out of the room and hopped into my bed. All I wanted to do was forget that this day ever happened. After a while I felt something crawling on me. I got out of bed and to my absolute HORROR there were bugs EVERYWHERE, including me. I was swatting left and right, with one arm, and screaming at the top of my lungs. I absolutely abhor bugs. There was only one person who could be responsible for this.

"AAAAACCCEEE!"


	20. The Infamous Valentine's Day Part 3

I stormed into Ace's and Luffy's room and stomped over to Ace who was laughing his head off.

"Serves you right! You should see the look on your face!" Luffy was snickering too but Ace was the target of my rage. I raised my hand to slap him but he caught my arm, my injured arm. I shrieked in pain and he let go with serious concern on his face. I held my arm and glared daggers at him.

"What happened to your arm?" he asked looking me straight in the eyes. I, being still seriously mad, responded the only way I could think of. I kicked him where it hurt the most. I walked out still really mad and went into a nearby corner to sleep in seeing as my bed was still covered in bugs. I was asleep until someone woke me up.

"Saph. What happened to your arm?"

"Geez you're persistant." I said. He sat down next to me and put an arm around my shoulder.

"I'm not leaving until you tell me." It may have be minutes, it may have been hours but I told him what happened.

"Oh." Was all he said but he didn't leave. He stayed with me through the entire night. In the morning we had a rude awakening. It was Luffy.

"Ace and Saph sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G"

"And that's the story."

"Wow. You guys…I knew it." Thatch said while the other guys were snickering.

"Knew what?" I asked.

"That you two were made for each other."


	21. Melody

Out of all the people that could've boarded the ship as a new recruit, why did it have to be _her_.

(Earlier that day on deck)

"Hey guys say hello to our new recruit. This is Melody." Marco said referring to the tall green-eyed brunette.

"Well aren't you a cute one. I'm Thatch, pleased to meet you."

"I'm Ace and that sleeping heap over there is Sapphire."

"WAKE UP!" Marco yelled.

"No, no, no. Yelling will get you nowhere. You have to do it like this." Vista then jabbed her in side with his finger. This proved to be very effective.

"What the hell Vista!" she yelled. Her eyes roamed around until they rested on Melody. When Sapphire saw her she grabbed her arm and dragged her down the hall.

"Sapphire? Is that really you?"

"Melody, how are you alive?"

"I could ask you the same thing. How long has it been?"

"Not long enough."

"You're so mean! Can't stand anything associated with Impel Down can you?"

"Bingo. Can't see why you can."

"Well unlike you, I have control over my emotions."

"Look who's being mean now."

"The truth hurts. Say, wouldn't you have normally burst into tears by now?"

"If you think I'm still like that then you've got another thing coming."

"Oh, so I can't call you Crybaby Saph anymore can I?"

"Nope and if you do I'll make sure you never talk again."

"Oooh, scary. Looks like you have picked up something from there. They do say who you are around when you're a kid affects your personality."

"Don't you DARE compare me to them."

"Touchy, touchy. Well you did spend more time than me so it's expected."

"More time? You were there for two frickin' months an I-"

"You were there for years, blah blah blah, boohoo. Get over yourself Saph. Nobody wants to hear your crap."

"I guess you're right. But at least I don't have to use that as a sob story to get men."

"Oh please, you won't let a man touch you, let alone date you. I'm surprised you haven't gone completely nuts on this ship. The only women here are Whitebeard's nurses."

"It does get tiring having no girls to talk to but they're my family."

"Geez I'm tired of this. This is what's going to happen. We're going to walk out there and act all buddy buddy but when no one is around we go back to hating each other. Got it?"

"Works for me. Oh, and no mentioning Impel Down."

"They don't know do they?"

"No and I'd like to keep it that way."

**Okay so Melody, new girl, obviously Sapphire's nemesis right? Wrong. They're actually good friends…once they have had a couple of fights. It's kind of a love hate relationship. I wonder what will happen…**


	22. What I like about you

**Whew! Finally, I'm back. I have conquered my writer's block. I hope you enjoy the next chapter**.

"Marco, this ridiculous there is no way in hell I am doing this."

"Saph, it's just a party, relax."

"I don't like social gatherings."

"Nor anything with the word social in it I might add. I've already told you. We have to make a truce with these guys."

"I don't care. I'm not going, why do you even want me to go? It won't work, they're not the type for truces, I at least know that."

"Well their boss really does love women. You're the one who's going to make it work."

"Using me as bait, real nice. I'd rather not be harassed all night by a pervert, thank you very much."

"Saph, you are one of the most beautiful women I have ever laid eyes on and I can't think of anyone better for this."

"Flattery will get you nowhere."

"I'm just saying what I believe to be true."

"What about Melody?"

"Nah, she's pretty but in comparison you have her beat by a long shot."

"That wasn't what I meant. Why can't she go instead?"

"It would be more interesting if you did."

"Fine I'll go, on a few conditions."

"The usual?"

"Yes and you have to go shopping with me."

"Fine, I have to pick up our suits."

"Who else is going?"

"Ace"

"Of course he is."

"Shall we go then?"

"Yeah."

(Later)

"How many more stores are you going to drag me to?"

"Just a few more, we still haven't found my dress yet."

"I can understand wanting to look presentable but why do clothes have to match your eyes, hair make-up, and such?"

"Coordination my friend, it's all about coordination, the flow of the outfit. For example you wouldn't wear a green shirt with orange stripes. They don't match."

"I guess I see what you're saying."

"This is my favorite store, come on let's go."

"Is this where you got that famous leather jacket of yours?"

"You mean the one I almost always wear and that if you ever go near I swear that you will never see the night of day?"

"Yeah, you could have just said the one your wearing right?"

"But that wouldn't have the threat now would it?"

"I guess not."

"I found it! I found the dress!"

"Great now we can go."

"Sure, once I buy it."

"Well then get to buying."

(Later)

"Where is she?"

"Calm down, I'm sure she'll be here. She's probably doing her make-up or something."

"This is Saph we're talking about."

"Seriously Ace, calm dow-whoa. I think I found her but I'm not sure." Marco said as the girl approached them.

Her hair was up in a messy yet classy bun with side swept bangs . Some hair was out of the bun and framed her face perfectly. She was wearing a long blue dress that faded into green at the bottom with a low v-neck. It was criss-crossed in the back and had a slit on the left side. She was also wearing dangling silver earrings, a black chocker, and black heels. Her lips were red and she had dark gray eye shadow.

"Hey guys."

"Saph, please tell me that's you."

"You bet it is. What wrong with him?" She said looking at Ace who had an awestruck look on his face.

"I think he's in shock." Marco said laughing.

"Hello, Ace? Anybody home?" She said waving her hand in front of his face. He didn't respond. "Yep, he's totally out of it. Well I'm off to mingle. Bye guys."

"Ace, let me tell you something."

"Uh huh."

"Do NOT lose this one because I can guarantee that you don't find a girl like this every, well, there's no one like her."

"I know and that's what I love about her."


End file.
